onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 228
Chapter 228 is titled "Last Boss of the Allied Saruyama Forces, Mont Blanc Cricket". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll (Final) Vol. 40: "Grand Opening of Takoyaki 8". Hatchan, Camie and Pappag leave with a new boat towards new adventures. Short Summary The Saruyama Alliance decides to help the Straw Hat Pirates reach Sky Island. Long Summary The chapter starts with Masira and Shoujou meeting up with each other. Shoujou is surprised that Masira is alive and Masira asks why, but Shoujou ignores him. They both heard the gunshot so they wonder if something happened to Cricket. They burst inside the house to find the Straw Hats nursing Cricket. The 2 are confused while Chopper, Nami, and Usopp panic and the others continue to do whatever they were doing. Masira and Shoujou shout, asking what they are doing. Luffy tell them to get lost since they are nursing the old guy, and Usopp and Chopper yell that wild animals do not porperly listen to you, but the two cry saying that the Straw Hats are good guys, to Usopp and Chopper's shock. Masira and Shoujou have a nice talk together with Luffy. In this talk, it is revealed that they are called the "Saruyama Alliance". Zoro and Usopp wonder why Luffy blended in the group, and conclude that they are all alike. Shoujou is impressed that such a little squirt like Luffy would be able to kick away Masira, and Luffy says it was pretty easy and Shoujou would probably be able to do it as well, so Shoujou kicks away Masira to see how easy it is, and agrees. Chopper comes to report that Cricket woke up, and Luffy goes to ask something. Cricket thanks them and said he thought they were gold-hunter idiots. Nami hears this and her eyes turn into belly signs, but Usopp tells her to stop. Luffy asks Cricket how to go to Sky Island, which he laughs about, making Nami want to punch him, but Usopp stops her, saying he is a patient. Luffy asks if Sky Island does not exist, and Cricket replies that he knows a person who said it exists, but that person was a famous big-time liar whose descendants all are the laughingstock of the world. At this, Luffy stares at Usopp who is shocked and denies him. Cricket says that there is a story called "Noland the Liar". Luffy looks at Usopp again, who denies him. Cricket reveals he is the descendant of this Noland and that this is the place where the story took place. He explained that no one in his family ever hated Noland since he was actually a "very honest person". He says that even though in the book, his face looks stupid, Noland actually died crying sadly and desperately tried to make everyone believe him. Cricket furiously asks if they know how it feels like to be laughed by people you do not even know. He just wanted to become free from the mocking of everyone, and became a pirate. But 10 years later, he and his crew came across Jaya and Cricket decided to find the "gold" Noland talked about. Because of this choice, Cricket's crew went separate ways with him and he has been looking for the gold underwater since. He says that this is a duel with the person who messed up his life. Usopp cries at the story, and Luffy asks how he got to know the monkey people. Usopp says Cricket probably had another man-to-man drama with them, but Cricket says that they are just fans of the "Noland the Liar" book. Nami comments on the simple connection between them. Cricket explains how they formed the Saruyama Alliance 5 or 6 years ago, while the two men have a friendly fight outside. Luffy says that he just wants to know how to go to Sky Island, and Cricket hands Noland's log book for Nami to read. Nami and the others read excitedly and see that Noland wrote as if Sky Island normally exists. Everyone is overjoyed, and Cricket walks quietly out of the house to talk to the Saruyama Alliance. Cricket asks if they like the Straw Hats and they ask why. He says that the Straw Hats extremely wants to go to the Sky Island, and the two men comment that they would die on their own. The chapter ends with the Saruyama Alliance deciding to help the Straw Hats. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Saruyama Alliance agrees to help the Straw Hat Pirates reach Skypiea. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 228 it:Capitolo 228 Category:Volume 25